Labor
by Parsat
Summary: A machine of the future reveals a not-so-savory secret, much to Cybil's chagrin.


**Okay, I'll confess up front. This used to be in When Life Gives You Lemons, but I eventually decided it didn't belong there. It contains a rather absurd plot, which I hope you guys won't take too harshly. I apologize up front, this thing is pretty fucked up, but maybe it's just my conscience. All right, enough of my ranting, the show must go on.  
**

* * *

**Labor**

"Drive faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Dammit! You can drive faster than that!"

The silver Corvette shot past all other traffic, a silvery glint on the road. It screeched to a stop at Hope Hospital, and a man rushed over to the other side, helping his very pregnant wife out of the car. Immediately, a nurse rushed up to them with a gurney, having already been alerted by 911. Cybil Myers-Kasal was finally in labor with their child.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm more than ready for it," replied Greg, giving Cybil that loving grin that comforted her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Cybil smiled back, but inside she was torn by the secret of her temptations, a secret she could never tell Greg…

Several months ago, the medical community had been rocketed by a device that allowed the baby's father to share in the pain of labor. The tests had been promising for rats, and now it was time for human testing. Greg wondered how the machine even managed to work wirelessly, but he trusted in technology. After all, he remembered having to do surgery without cure-all antibiotic gel and lasers, back in the dinosaur age. Derek had it way too easy during _his _residency. Besides, he would give anything to share in his wife's pain.

"Setting the meter to 10!"

Greg squeezed his wife's hand, as he knew it would hurt her a lot more handling 90 of the pain. They had agreed, however, that they would work gradually up, until they would go 60/40, at Greg's own insistence to handle more of the pain. Suddenly, Cybil's grip on his hand tightened as her contractions rippled through her in a wave of pain. 90 was still a lot, but curiously, Greg felt not even a tingle.

After the contractions ended, Cybil was bathed in sweat, while Greg was worried that the machine was not working.

"Nurse, turn it up to 60."

"But that might be dangerous!"

"It's not fair that she has to get 90 percent all at once. If I can't handle 60 percent at once, then I'm no man," replied Greg with a slightly raised voice. The nurse complied, just as the next set of contractions came.

For Cybil, the pain was significantly less, and she just winced, hardened from the last bit of pain and her training as a police officer. Greg, however, felt not even the slightest pinch.

"Dear, does it still hurt?" asked Greg, now a little worried.

"Only a little. Not as bad as the last one."

"Then how come I don't feel anything? Is the machine broken?"

Greg turned to the nurse and commanded her to set it to 100 in that stubborn way of his. When the contractions came along, Cybil felt only a rolling sensation, painless, and it seemed that she effortlessly pushed the baby out. Greg was alarmed that he still felt nothing, but seeing that his wife was not suffering at all, he kept quiet.

"It's a boy," said the nurse, as she weighed the newborn boy, "8.3 pounds, 21.2 inches in length."

_I wonder why Greg didn't feel any pain_, thought Cybil. But then, she saw that the baby's skin was a mite paler than it should have been, its eyes darker than expected.

_Could it be?_

* * *

Sidney walked down the hallway of Caduceus USA towards the lab where Victor worked, paperwork in hand. For several months, he had become even more reclusive, shutting himself in his lab for even a week on end, pumping out vaccines and serums for use against miscellaneous diseases. Although Sidney appreciated Victor's hard work and service to man, he was doing so at too much expense to himself. All of a sudden, he heard a giant clatter, as if Victor had destroyed all the glassware in his lab.

Running into the lab, he was greeted with a scene of chaos. Victor was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, unmoving. Broken glass, papers, and liquids were everywhere, scattered around Victor. Sidney ran over and checked his pulse. Thankfully it was still beating, not even faintly. There was sweat all over his forehead and he looked like he had some agonizing stomach cramps or whatever.

"You'd think that he gave birth or something," muttered Sidney Kasal.

* * *

**Writing this sort of reminded me of TCGeek's Infidelity, where Greg goes apeshit over catching his wife with Victor. I don't know why, but perhaps this is just some unintentional revenge. Again, another absurd plot device from me. I have been receiving strange revelation from the fanfiction gods lately.**


End file.
